El final de un sueño: SasuHina, One shot
by luis bg uchiha
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si dos hermano se enamoran?


El final de un sueño SasuHina, tragedia

Éranse una vez dos hermanos. Él se llamaba Sasuse, ella Hinata. Vivían en una casa manción cerca del bosque, alejados de la población, junto a su solitario padre. Su madre había fallecido al dar a luz a Hinata, pero nunca la culpaban por ello. Nunca. Era tan hermosa, tan grácil, y tan alegre, que ocupaba con creces el puesto perdido de la madre, y ambos el padre y sobretodo el hijo, lo agradecían con creces.

Sasuke tampoco se quedaba atrás. Era esbelto, alto y fuerte, con el cabello del color de la noche y los ojos nehros como el onix, tras los que siempre se detectaba una chispa de soledad.

Hinata siempre estaba junto a su hermano, explorándolo todo junto a él, jugando por el bosque, riéndose juntos, durmiendo en el mismo lecho... Cada noche, de pequeños, él le leía un cuento a ella, siempre que se lo pedía con esos ojitos color opalo.

Pero Sasuke y HInata ya no eran ningunos niños. Habían llegado a esa edad en la que se empezaban a experimentar nuevas sensaciones, y se sentía un gran vacío por dentro, fruto de la desconfianza y el miedo. Ellos seguían igual de unidos que siempre, pero notaban que algo había cambiado.

Un día corrían por el bosque, saltando raíces y esquivando ramas y arbustos, de vuelta a su casa. Habían ido a recoger setas, pues había llegado el otoño, y las hojas oscuras cubrían el suelo formando una alfombra natural, que amortiguaba las pisadas de los jóvenes.

Aquel tapizado traicionó a Hinata, que encajó el pie en una raíz semiescondida bajo el manto, y cayó, llevándose por delante consigo a su hermano. Los dos rodaron campo abajo, llenándose el cuerpo de hojas y ramitas, hasta que se detuvieron, riendo como locos.

Sus caras estaban muy cerca y, cuando sus risas se sofocaron, Sasuke de repente acercó sus labios a los suyos.

La besó, con mucha pasión, abrazándola, y ella respondió al beso con el mismo frenesí. Las mejillas encendidas y los corazones a cien por hora, no supieron cuánto tiempo se mantuvieron así.

Volvieron a casa cogidos de la mano, sin prisas, en silencio y meditabundos. En cuanto llegaron a la puerta se soltaron rápidamente, pues allí estaba su padre. Él no notó nada raro. ¿Cómo podía acaso sospecharlo?

Esa misma noche, Hinata acudió a la habitación de su hermano mayor, con la intención de pedirle que le leyera un rato, como cuando eran niños. Sasuke se negó, y ella le preguntó por qué. "Hemos hecho algo malo", le dijo, mirándola fijamente. "No puedo permitir que esto te suceda a ti, debo protegerte de mí mismo, ¿entiendes?".

Hinata no lo comprendía, y se lanzó contra su hermano, tirándolo a la cama, besándolo con pasión. Sólo quería tenerlo, a él y a nadie más, pero el chico se resistió. Al fin, logró despojarse de su hermana, y la mandó de vuelta a su habitación, cerrando con un portazo y un

-¡Largate!

Aquella noche fue un suplicio para los dos. Ninguno podía dormir, dando vueltas en las maltrechas camas chirriantes, preguntándose qué habían hecho. La chica tenía la respuesta, y aquello no le gustó: Habían nacido hermanos.

Al día siguiente no se miraban, o más bien Sasuke evitaba a su hermana. Su padre les preguntó si habían tenido una pelea,, y los dos respondieron dando grandes evasivas, para luego caer en un silencio aún más reservado.

Esa misma tarde Hinata la pidio permiso a su padre para salir a caminar al bosque, el acepto pero le ordeno a Sasuke que la acompañara, el intentó poner una excusa, alegando que tenía cosas que hacer en casa, pero su padre le dijo que lo necesitaba para proteger a su hermana, pues el bosque era peligroso. Al fin, accedió.

Caminaron en silencio, a una distancia de dos metros uno del otro, para evitar siquiera el más leve roce. Hinata lloraba quedamente, no podía soportar la situación. Sasuke miraba a otro lado, conteniendo los impulsos de aquellos brazos que ansiaban abrazarla y consolarla.

Hinta se dejó caer al suelo como si hubiera tropezado, al igual que el día anterior, esperando conseguir resultados, pero su hermano no se inmutó. Se paró para aguardarla, con la vista aún fija en el horizonte.

Ella lo llamó, pronunció su nombre tres, cuatro veces, y una más: cinco. Al fin, Sasuke se permitió echarle un vistazo, por si algo iba mal.

Lo que vio no le gustó nada. Su hermana, arrodillada en el suelo, lloraba desconsoladamente, los hombros convulsionándose. Alargó una mano temblorosa, que volvió a colocar en su sitio con una rápida orden. Hinata sofocó sus sollozos y se abalanzó sobre él, sellándole la boca con sus labios, obligándole a reaccionar.

Sasuke se estremeció ante el contacto e intentó apartarla, pero entonces ella enredó sus lenguas, y su control fue vencido.

Lo hicieron allí, en la alfombra otoñal. Cuando ambos se separaron, temblorosos y jadeando, ya se había puesto el sol. Se besaron muchas veces más, allí y de camino a casa. El chico ya no tenía control alguno sobre su cuerpo, que se dejaba llevar hacia la química que le imbuía su hermana, su pequeña hermana Hinata.

En la casa actuaban como furtivos, interpretando el guión de una película en el que no sentían aquel deseo de estar en contacto con cada centímetro de su piel. Por la noche, Sasuek acudía al cuarto de su hermana, donde se entregaban el uno al otro.

El fin estaba por llegar, pero ninguno lo sabía. La primera señal fue su padre, cuando entró en la habitación de Sasuke y los encontró de pie, al lado de la cama, besándose con pasión. Ambos se separaron como si de repente les quemara el contacto del otro, e intentaron explicarse entrecortadamente. Fueron castigados durante dos años enteros.

La segunda señal fue la imperiosa necesidad que sentían de estar juntos, de tocarse, cuando no podían ni estar solos en la misma habitación, junto al gran sufrimiento y el sentimiento de culpabilidad que sentían al pensar en sus propios sentimientos.

Un día, cuando empezaba a acercarse el invierno y los víveres escaseaban, el padre viajo de la manción por un asunto de negocios. No podía llevarse a Sasuke con él, pues pues estaba terminando un importante trabajo escolar, por lo que les dedicó unas furiosas advertencias antes de marcharse. Las repitió veinte veces por lo menos.

En cuanto su padre se marchó, Sasuke buscó el contacto de su hermana, vedado durante meses, pero ella se apartó con una mezcla de sentimientos en el rostro, y huyó hacia el bosque. Sasuke la llamó, gritó su nombre, pero ella no se detuvo, y desapareció en la espesura.

El joven sabía dónde encontrarla, no era nada complicado. En seguida llegó al lugar donde se habían besado por segunda vez, donde habían entrado en contacto del modo más profundo por primera vez en sus vidas. La encontró allí, llorando igual que había hecho aquella vez.

Cuando lo vio, se alzó espasmódicamente y se alejó cada vez que él intentó acercarse. "¿Por qué me haces esto?", le preguntó consternado. "D-debemos ver la realidad, no somos niños y s-somos hermanos, esto está mal", respondió ella. Sasuke intentó acercarse otra vez, y otra vez ella se alejó. Furioso, él exclamó: "¡¿Mal para quién?! ¿¡Para esa sabandija que tenemos por padre!? ¿¡O para ese mundo de prejuicios que es el mundo!? Yo te amo y tú me amas, es todo lo que necesito. ¿O es que acaso tus sentimientos han cambiado?

Hinata negó con la cabeza, provocando que su cabello ondeara, irresistiblemente para Soul. Anhelaba tocar aquel cabello, enredar sus manos en él mientras sentía la boca de su hermana en sus labios. ¿Por qué aquel sufrimiento entonces?

"Estoy em-mbarazada s-sasuke ", respondió ella a su muda pregunta.

¿Y qué tenía que ver aquello? Tendrían un hijo, como cualquier pareja corriente. Un hijo que habría nacido gracias al fruto del amor un pedazo de su Hinata un pedaso aunque sea pequeño de Díos.

"No no l-lo entiendes, hermano. Este niño sólo tiene un abuelo y una abuela, ¿t-te parece correcto? ¿Quién sabe lo que le podrá pasar? Yo... Tengo miedo, Sasuke, tengo miedo.". Ella lloraba, lloraba otra vez, y Sasuke no podía hacer nada por acallar su llanto. Alargó el brazo como queriendo alcanzarla a aquella distancia, y ella alargó también el suyo propio, pero no se acercó. Se sentían como si hubiera una gran barrera entre ellos.

"¿Puedo pedirte una sola cosa?", pidió Sasuke "d-dime", respondió ella.

"Hagámoslo una vez más, sólo una vez más.".

Hinata cedió con un suspiro cansado y pesaroso e, igual que la primera vez, se tumbaron sobre el pasto entre besos, tumbados sobre la alfombra otoñal. Susurraban sus nombres una y otra vez, jurándose amor eterno y maldiciendo al destino, que se burlaba de ellos.

Cuando terminaron, Sasuke vio cómo su hermana caía dormida, con las delicadas manos aún entrelazadas con las de él. Recorrió su figura con la mirada, memorizando cada contorno que le estaba vedado a partir de aquel momento, anhelando tomarlo como suyo.

Al fin, tomó una decisión.

Hinata despertó poco después, como por un resorte invisible . Miró con los ojos aterrados a su hermano, que portaba un cuchillo manchado de escarlata, sus ojos negros inyectados de sangre. Se llevó una mano al pecho, y no lo pensó tomo la misma arma y se corto las venas

"¿Por qué?", acertó a preguntar Sasuke, ¿Qué no ves que nuestro hijo va a morir?

. "Tú y yo estaremos juntos para siempre", respondió ella.

Hinata gimió, cuando vio a Sasuke escupir sangre.

Te amo Hinata… repitió, murmurándoselo al oído a su hermana, antes de caer derribado a su lado.

Ella lloró, y tomó su cara entre sus manos para besar sus ya fríos labios, mientras sentía cómo su vida se escapaba también de su propio cuerpo. Sentía la cabeza muy pesada, y una gran angustia le martilleaba la cabeza, impidiéndole pensar nada más. Su hijo... Su hijo, producto del amor jamás vería la luz del sol.

Cuando los encontraron, tres días después, cubiertos por un manto de nieve, no fueron capaces de separar sus manos, entrelazadas para la eternidad.

_Las presente historia esta basada en el original de Diao_Chan…muchas gracias_


End file.
